


Beneath Her

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people are doomed to repeat the same mistakes.  What if Cecily gave in to William's advances?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Her

Her eyes were cold and cruel at his professed love. “You’re beneath me.”

 

William jumped up from the settee and hurried out the door. What a fool he had been. He had shared his deepest secret with the object of his adoration, and she had thrown it back in his face. He paused and leaned back against the side of the building, the tears streaming down his cheeks. Sheets of paper wrinkled in his hand, as he looked down at the smeared words. How could he have been such an idiot? How could he for one instant have believed she cared?

 

“William?”

 

She was standing there, staring at him. Come to laugh again at the poor, love struck fool, no doubt. She held out her hand to him, and like an idiot, he took it. She pulled him into the shadows of her yard, where no one could see.

 

“Cecily, what do you want?” he asked.

 

“I’ll show you,” she whispered. She pushed him backwards and he lost his balance, falling against the grass. “I was flattered. Really. All that love and adoration only for me.” She sat down on his legs and began to work the buttons of his trousers.

 

He was horrified. “What are you...?” But she pressed her forefinger against his lips. “Shh. Someone will hear.” She had his fly unbuttoned before he could stop her. To be honest, a part of him didn’t want her to stop. She pushed down his trousers and admired him. “Ah, my William is a big boy, isn’t he?”

 

He started to push her away, but she had him in her hands. Held him firmly and started to stroke. He gasped. The feeling was exquisite. Her hands were small and warm. He grew harder at her touch. “What...?”

 

“This,” she replied softly. She paused in her ministrations to lift her skirt and pull down her undergarments. “This is not a reward for your poetry, mind.” She straddled him and pressed herself onto him. “Just for the sentiment behind it.”

 

She was warm. Warm and wet and moving in such a delightful way. He felt his body rise to greet hers. She rocked against him, a little hum thrumming in her throat. As her movements increased in speed, his followed. With a deep groan, he released within her. Such a feeling.

 

She smiled as she bent down to kiss his lips. Flicked her tongue against his teeth. Whispered in his ear. “Thank you, my darling. Very nice. Of course, if you breathe a word of this to anyone I will deny it. You’ll be a laughing stock. Or, even more so.”

 

“Cecily, I...”

 

“I’ll meet you tomorrow afternoon at four. At the Embassy Arms. You know it, of course?”

 

He nodded. It was in a rundown part of town. “I’ll be there.”

 

“Suite 213.”

 

 

In a dark alleyway, a vampire named Drusilla claimed a young sailor named Marcus.

 

 

He rapped softly on the door. She opened it. “Hello, William.” Her dress was plain and dowdy, her face touched with dirt. No one would remember seeing her, or indeed recognize her. She pulled him into the room and stripped him of his jacket, waistcoat and shirt. “You have a much nicer body than I would have expected, my dear.”

 

He was still in shock. She took his left hand and pressed it against her breast. “Don’t be shy.” She guided his right hand to the buttons on her bodice. Slowly, he undid them. She wriggled out of the dress, standing in her underpinnings. She turned and smiled as he undid the laces. Pulled his hands up to cup her breasts. Smiled as he kneaded them. She turned and let him bury his face in her ample cleavage. She pulled him towards the bed, undoing his trousers as they went. Naked, she lay back as he climbed on top of her. “Now, I’ll be beneath you.” She laughed. “Physically, of course.”

 

This time, he needed less guidance. He thrust into her, and they rode the crest together.

 

When he awakened, she was gone.

 

 

They went on like that twice a week for months, meeting in seedy hotels, or sometimes abandoned buildings. Any place that took Cecily’s fancy. William grew impatient. “I want to tell our friends. About us. For God’s sake, darling, I want to marry you.”

 

Cecily’s laugh was clear as a little bell. “Marry you. Oh, William, how charming.” She rolled towards him. “You don’t understand, do you? This is all so delightful. You are a much more enjoyable lover than I ever would have expected.”

 

“I love you.” He stoked her bare arm with his fingertips. “I adore you.”

 

“I know, dear, sweet William.” She took his hand in hers and sucked his forefinger. “I’m using you. I have no intention of this ever becoming public.” She sat up in the bed. “In fact, my father is about to announce my engagement to Freddie Pembleton.”

 

William shot up beside her. “What? That ninny?”

 

“That rich ninny. That ninny whose father owns the company my father wishes very much to acquire.” She sighed. “So, of course I said yes.” She stroked the side of her lover’s face. “Don’t worry. We don’t need to change a thing.”

 

William pulled away. “I will not be a party to adultery.”

 

“Oh.” Cecily rose from the bed and started to dress. “Your loss, then.”

 

“You can’t mean it.”

 

“Oh, yes.” She pulled on her boots. “I’m sorry, William. It’s over.”

 

 

That night, a fledgling named Marcus had a very good meal. The poor crying git never knew what hit him.


End file.
